


Hero

by Scarletbat



Series: Academy Days that I won't let fade away [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Academy Era, I'm Sorry, M/M, it sucks I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: We often hear how the Doctor tries to save the master but what happens when we go back in time and Koschei saves Theta?





	

Koschei was angry no livid Theta his Theta had come to him bruised and someone had touched him and he would not stand for it.

 

“Release me Theta Sigma someone must pay!” they'd probably woken their entire hall with their bantering but Theta didn't care Koschei was on a warpath and the fallout would be devastating.

 

“It is not necessary I will report it to the council!” Theta pleaded and Koschei stared at him.

 

“A bloody professor did this to you by the gods!” Koschei tore his arm from Theta’s grip and grabbed his sonic which was more deadly than meets the eye.

 

“Who was it?” Koschei asked breathing heavily he could have ripped it from Theta’s head but it hadn't come to that. Yet. Theta remained silent. 

 

“I asked a question Theta who did this to you.” it was more of a command this time but Theta did not speak.

 

“Fine then I thought you would cooperate it looks like I was wrong,” Koschei said and Theta felt a knife in his head ripping through into his memories he would blame his lover's lack of control of his gift at least that’s was what everyone called it. Theta believed it was dangerous and that it would be koschei’s downfall. 

 

“Professor Quizik you've been alone with him for weeks my god what's he been doing to you?” Koschei asked and the mental knife dulled and Theta thanked the bond him and Koschei had formed*.

 

“By the gods of Gallifrey that piece of scum shall pay!” Koschei hissed and Theta found himself scrambling as Koschei left the room a string of curses leaving his mouth as Theta was left with his thoughts.

 

_ “Theta Sigma?” The man had seemed nice enough.  _

 

_ Thea had been selected for advanced studies in inter space connections Koschei had been selected for engineering which stung because at the time he had been growing distant his nature was st steadily turning into cold and cruel.  _

 

_ “Yes sir?” Theta said turning to face his teacher he was handsome but not like his Koschei with  platinum blonde hair and green eyes he was young and full of life. _

 

_ “It is a pleasure to meet you I have heard you are quite the busy bee.” The man chuckled and Theta blushed he had been becoming more and more social he had the time now that Koschei hadn't been around much. _

 

_ “Where are my manners I'm Professor Ivros Quizik but I was awarded the title the traveler when I completed my studies you may refer to me as either,” the man said peering into Theta’s eyes as if searching for something, it was quite unnerving really. _

 

_ “Well let's begin shall we?”  _

 

Koschei was pushing through student after student until he reached the stage.

 

‘ _ This sick bastard a highly respected professor not when I show this.’  _ Yes Koschei originally planned to kill him but he had other plans he'd brought something else.

 

The plantonisis VI, a device that would allow koschei to do one of two things 1.Project memories on larger scale than he was already capable of or 2. When placed on someone's head he could set it so that the person confessed to every wrong they had committed.

 

“Students and Teachers esteemed Timelords and ladies we welcome you tonight to celebrate the achievements of some of our most prominent students beginning with my own Theta Sigma!” The crowd applauded but instantly began to chatter as the boy didn't step onto me stage.

 

“He isn't coming!” Koschei said and all eyes landed on him as he stepped onto the stage.

 

Might I ask why not?” Quizik asked and Koschei chuckled and stood to the mic.

 

He's lying in his room in pain after what you've been doing to him he was so afraid he couldn't  even tell me and you can ask the entire academy Theta Sigma tells me everything doesn't he?” Koschei asked.

 

_ “Yes!”  _ was the response that nearly everyone in attendance shouted.

 

“So why don't you tell everyone what you've done!” Koschei spat and Quizik grit his teeth.

 

“No? Then I will,” Koschei said and he carefully placed the device on his head and everyone felt something poking and prodding in their heads as Koschei showed the memory.

 

_ Theta was currently working on earth sciences something that deeply interested him  as he explored. _

 

_ “Professor Quizik it's extraordinary humans are making  discovery after discovery evolving themselves rapidly!” Theta said but the man had been staring just like the same unnerving stare from their first meeting. _

 

_ “Theta would you come here for a few minutes in my office if you will?” Quizik asked and Theta hesitantly left his textbooks on the table a stepped into the room as the man locked the door. _

 

_ “Theta Theta Theta so smart so clever so bloody sexy,” The professor said and Theta’s eyes widened.  _

 

_ “Urm what was that?” he desperately hoped he heard incorrectly _

 

_ “You heard me you've got everyone wrapped around your finger teasing like this blushing laughing oh you know what you're doing you don't think I know what you do in your room?” oh no no no he was getting far too close for comfort. _

 

_ “No no no I have a erm boyfriend as they say on earth and I'm not very comfortable with this,” Theta squeaked scooting away and Quizik charged at him knocking him over and pinning him down he smiled viciously.  _

 

_ “My my you say you have a boyfriend? Then you shouldn't be too inexperienced,” and suddenly a pair of lips he didn't want were on his on nipping them desperately as he felt his robes being removed. _

 

_ “My my your boyfriend has been playing rough has he?” The bruises from Koschei he'd meant to heal them but Koschei said it was important to let people know who he belonged to and right now they gave Theta hope. _

 

_ He licked at the deep red marks nipping them gently and Theta kicked trying to push him off but no dice. _

 

_ “Stop it it'll be much quicker if you just lay down and take it like a good boy.” Theta was scared it was easy to see but Quizik paid it no mind only growling as he fiddled with his garments and once he finally got them off Theta began to thrash violently.  _

 

_ “Koschei Koschei!” he couldn't help it  he needed help and he knew his ‘friend’ was in the library next door. _

 

_ “hmm while that name sounds familiar I suppose you don't mean Solace’s son?” the man saw opportunity this would surely make him quiet down. _

 

_ Don't talk about him!” Theta shouted and Quizik slammed him down. _

 

_ “I'll talk anyway I want if you scream one more time I'll make sure that your little friend will be kicked out of the academy and shamed.” Quizik hissed and Theta snapped his mouth shut. _

 

_ Good boy.” Theta wanted to hurt him, nobody except Koschei called him that but hearing it now it was vile and Theta wished he'd never heard it.   _

 

_ Quizik spread Theta’s leg forcefully as the boy had snapped them shut. _

 

_ Now this'll sting but you can take it,” Quizik whispered in a sickening attempt to be sweet and he pushed into Theta as a tear slid down his eye. _

 

_ “Please stop I don't want this,” Theta sobbed but Quizik ignored his pleas opting to slow down. _

 

_ “Shhh darling you will be fine once we do it again you'll enjoy it.” _

 

_ Eventually he came and let Theta stumble back to his room and he tried to get transferred to a new class but he was denied  and so every week he was forced to endure a worse pain than the last until tonight when Koschei had enough. _

 

“So as you can see your professor is nothing but a twisted son of a whore who deserves to be killed!” Koschei hissed and two enforcers came onto the stage and dragged Quizik away while Koschei remained on the stage clutching his sonic screwdriver tightly as a pair of thin arms wrapped around him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

And he'd never forget how he'd been the hero specifically  **his** hero.

  
  



End file.
